


Drown in you

by desmitty



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Transvestite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Newt喜欢那些漂亮的裙子，他以为这是只有他和Tina才知道的秘密，但实际上，还有另一个人也知道。





	Drown in you

**Author's Note:**

> 丹麦女孩AU 女装Newt PwP 女装play 初次

他一开始就不该答应Tina的。

Newt一边这么想着，一边拒绝了今晚第三个试图和他搭讪的男人，他承认他也有错，可他实在太喜欢这条裙子了。

其实不怪这些男人想要和Newt搭讪，他，或者说是“她”，着实美的让人心动。

Newt给自己画了淡妆，他今晚穿了一条绣着淡金色百合花纹蕾丝的墨绿丝绒长裙，那一头因被施了咒语而变长些许的棕发被精心梳成了手推波浪卷，一支精美的百合花发饰也被别在他的脑后——任谁都会认为这是一位优雅迷人的女士。

“他们被你迷住了”，Tina兴奋地凑在Newt耳边说，“你看起来美极了。”她完全能理解这些男人为什么会想和Newt搭讪，实际上，连她自己都被这样的Newt惊艳到了。

Tina的话让Newt有些不好意思地微微垂下头，他还是不习惯直面他人的注视或是夸赞。

“嘿，Tina。”一位似乎与Tina十分熟悉的女士走过来抱了抱Tina，随后，她注意到了Tina身旁的Newt，“很高兴你能来参加我的晚宴，她是你的朋友吗？”

“谢谢你的邀请，Kelly”，Tina笑了起来，“是的，这位是……Lily.Scamander，她是Newt的堂妹。”

“喔”，Kelly朝Newt友好地笑了笑，“欢迎你来参加我的晚宴，Scamander小姐，希望你能在这有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“谢谢您”，Newt轻声回答。尽管他已经给他的嗓子施了咒语，但他还是有些担忧有人会发现他的真实身份，因此，每当他说话时，他都会刻意压低声音，轻声说话。

他们和Kelly聊了一会儿，Kelly看上去对Newt，或者说是Lily充满了兴趣，她真诚地夸赞着Newt的美丽，并不断向Tina打听他的来处。除去某些让Newt脸红的笑话，他们的交谈着实充满了乐趣。Kelly从飘到他们身边的盘子上拿起一杯香槟递给Newt，“所以你还是单身？”

“Tina！”

一声呼喊打断了正准备回答的Newt，这让他暂时舒了口气，梅林啊，Kelly很好，但她的热情真的让他有些招架不过来。他们同时转头向声音的来源望去，而Newt也再次慌张起来——Newt之前见过他，他是Tina的同事。

眼看那位男傲罗就要走到他们身边了，Newt连忙对Tina说，“去找他吧，Tina。”

“但我得陪着你。”Tina不放心让Newt一个人呆在这里，尽管她很乐意看到Newt被搭讪时的窘迫样子，但她担心Newt一个人应付不来那些想和他搭讪的人——他太害羞了。

“我没事的”，Newt冲她眨了眨眼睛，他朝那位男傲罗所在的方向歪了歪头，“我能搞定这些，Tina，而且我记得你说过你挺喜欢他的。”

“好吧，好吧”，Tina拖长了声调说，她看起来好像是害羞了，“我现在就去。”

“她真的很喜欢他。”

Newt看着几乎是小跑过去和那位男傲罗快乐地交谈起来的Tina的背影，点头赞同了Kelly的评论。在他们又交谈了一小会儿以后，Kelly举起香槟杯和Newt轻轻碰了碰杯，“Lily，如果你不介意的话，我得去找我的其他朋友了。”

“当然了”，Newt理解地点了点头，“和你聊天很愉快。”

“喔，真高兴你这么说，亲爱的”，Kelly高兴地抱了Newt一下，手臂下有些僵硬的身躯让她笑了起来，“你可真容易害羞，不是吗。”

Kelly离开后，Newt在餐桌旁站了一会儿——他实在不知道要干什么——随后，他找到一张放在角落里的空沙发坐了下来。Newt打开晚宴包，让在里面闷了许久的Pickett出来透透气。

Pickett爬上他的手背，有些不开心地打了打他的手背以示抗议。

“对不起，Pickett”，Newt向站在他手背上，抱着手臂的护树罗锅道歉，“我不该让你在这么小的地方里闷这么久，但这是个晚宴，他们都不知道我是谁，我不能让他们看见你。”

“我真的很抱歉”，Newt轻轻地戳了戳Pickett的手臂，“非常非常抱歉。”

Pickett昂着头接受了Newt的道歉——其实他也没有很生气，只是不满Newt无视了他这么久而已——他放下抱着的手臂，顺着Newt的袖子往上爬，最后小心翼翼地抓住裙子的领口坐在了Newt的肩上。

“一个人？”一个穿着灰色西装的男人坐到Newt身边，他身上的酒味浓重得让Pickett忍不住躲到了Newt的肩膀后面。

“那是……你的宠物吗？”男人眯起眼睛盯着Pickett。

“不，他是我的朋友”，Newt不舒服地往旁边挪动了一下，他希望这个人赶紧离开， “我想我的朋友在找我了。”男人的又一次凑近让Newt准备起身离开。

但这个明显是醉酒了的男人一把拽住了他的手，“需要我陪伴你渡过这个孤独的夜晚吗，女士。”

好吧，看起来他更需要一个混淆咒或者是昏昏倒地，Newt一边皱着眉躲避男人的手，一边偷偷摸出魔杖，准备给这个男人丢一打昏昏倒地。

“嘿！离她远点！”

这声喝止不仅成功地让那个男人停下了动作，也让Newt浑身僵硬起来——他太熟悉这声音了。

“你没看到她不想让你碰她吗？”Theseus沉着脸大步走到他们面前，一把抓住男人试图触碰Newt的手。

“老兄，这与你无关，你最好离我们远点。”男人磕磕绊绊地摸出魔杖想要攻击Theseus，但他只是刚刚拿出魔杖，就被Theseus施了一连串的无声咒。他的魔杖被击飞，本人也十分光荣地昏倒在地上。

Newt和Theseus一起看着那个倒在地上的男人，他们共同沉默了一会儿。也许是过了一分钟以后，Theseus才斟酌着开口“没事吧，女士？”

面对Theseus的关怀和询问，Newt只能尽他所能地低下头，试图躲避哥哥的视线，眼神四处游移着就是不和Theseus对视。在Theseus似乎是有些担忧的想碰一碰他的肩膀时，Newt吓了一跳，他立刻向后退了一大步躲开哥哥的手，不顾Theseus会不会怀疑什么，转头就往Tina的方向快步走去。

“我得走了，Tina”，Newt急促地说，他的余光瞥到了正试图穿越人群向他走来的Theseus，“再见。”

“但……”没等Tina说完，Newt就幻影移形了。

“搞什么？”Tina震惊地瞪着Newt消失的地方，她明天一定要好好问清楚到底是怎么回事，如果Newt不能给她一个解释，哈。

接下来的几天里，Newt想方设法地避开和Theseus见面，他试图说服自己，Theseus那晚可能并未认出来他是谁，可他不敢冒险——他不敢让Theseus知道他的秘密。

Newt心知肚明这种躲避是无效的，也许他能躲开Theseus几天，但Theseus始终是他的哥哥，他不可能一直躲着他。

五天以后，他还是被Theseus在房间里堵住了。

“你在躲着我。”Theseus十分直白。

“不……”Newt有些结巴，他不知道该怎么瞒过Theseus，“我只是花了很长的时间……呃……呆在箱子里。”

“嘿，Newt，别对我说谎”，Theseus叹了口气，他握住Newt的肩膀，低下头看着弟弟的眼睛，与他视线齐平，“我们是亲人，你可以有不想告诉我的秘密，那没问题，但请别对我说谎。”

Newt沉默着没有回答，他几乎可以肯定Theseus已经发现了。

“Lily对吗”，Theseus抱住看起来马上就要逃跑的Newt，他亲了亲弟弟的额头，“是的，那天晚上我看到了，第一眼，我就认出你了。”

Theseus抱着他浑身僵硬的像是被施了石化咒的弟弟坐到床上，他好笑地捏了捏Newt可怜兮兮的耷拉着的脸，“但我很早就知道Lily了，五天前那场宴会也不是我第一次见到她。”

“你还记得加利福尼亚州的那个小酒馆吗？”Theseus看着一脸迷茫地了摇头的Newt好心地提示道，“周六晚上，蓝色的裙子？”

这下Newt全想起来了，那是他刚开始扮成Lily不久，那天晚上他穿了一条深蓝色的长裙。Newt的脸一下变得通红，连脸上的雀斑都变成了淡粉色，他支吾着想说什么，但出口的只有无意义的单音。

“那是我第一次看见Lily”，Theseus抱着弟弟陷入了回忆里，“那时我正在执行任务，准备将抓捕到案的罪犯押回国内。那天晚上，我跟着我的小队去那间小酒馆里放松一会儿，然后我看见了你，Lily。”

“从时候起，我就开始注意Lily”，Theseus把一个袋子放到恨不得将脸埋进他的胸膛里的Newt的手上，“看看这个。”

Newt犹豫着看了Theseus一眼，他慢吞吞地打开那个简洁的白色袋子——里面放着一条淡金色丝质长裙和一对白色长筒丝袜。

“我永远都会支持你，Newt，无论你想做什么”，Theseus再次吻了吻弟弟泛着红的脸颊，“穿上看看？”

直至Theseus握住他的脚踝，帮他穿上丝袜后，Newt还有些恍惚和迷茫，他不知道他应该以怎样的心态面对Theseus了，太多的情感在他的心中奔涌翻滚，秘密与渴望在他的心底咆哮，让他霎时间感到不知所措。

“Theseus。”

听到弟弟呼唤的Theseus刚抬起头就被吻住了双唇。

这甚至说不上是一个真正的吻，Newt只是单纯地将他的唇贴在Theseus的唇上，没有情色的交缠，也没有欲求的抒发。

Theseus先是愣了一下，唇上的温热让他的大脑有些反应不过来，这温度太过美好，就像是在他梦里才会出现的那些存在一般。也许是过了十几秒，又或者只是一瞬间，他的理智就开始逐渐回归，Theseus立刻反应了过来，他一把将Newt搂进怀里，反吻住Newt，轻咬那略微干涩的下唇，扣开微启的牙关，勾住弟弟的舌尖引诱他与他共坠情欲深渊。

自始至终，他和Newt想要的都是一样的——那些被埋在心底最深处的渴望，那些最黑暗的，不可言说的欲望。

他们拥吻着倒在床上，身上的衣物在急切的渴求爱抚间被弄得凌乱不堪，Newt的内裤被Theseus脱下来扔到一边，刚刚穿上的长裙也被高高地撩起至胸口。Theseus几乎是扯下自己的衬衫丢到地上，紧接着，他俯下身再次吻住Newt的双唇与他唇齿交缠，他的舌是那么的火热，就像是一团太阳一样，将炙热的欲望从Newt的舌尖烧至全身。他们的唇紧贴在一起，纯粹的喜悦与长久以来的渴求顺着这一吻向彼此传递着。

他们渴望彼此太久了。

Theseus的双手在Newt的身体上游走爱抚，他一边喃喃着爱语，一边用唇舌膜拜Newt的颈侧和长着点点雀斑的胸膛并在其上留下深红的爱痕印记。Newt喟叹一声，鼓励性地抚摸着哥哥的头发，他的双腿也主动缠上了Theseus的腰间，催促着男人加快动作。

Theseus在Newt的胸膛上落下一个滚烫的亲吻，他拉住Newt的手，让他和他一起握住他们半勃的阴茎撸动。快感与情欲交织着从他们相触的地方流经全身，深藏许久的欲望在霎时间席卷全身，肉与灵的结合使快感成倍地叠加，他们喘息着互相抚慰，在意乱情迷间吐露对彼此长久以来的爱欲与渴求。

Newt率先高潮了，他的精液射在两人的手掌上和交叉的指缝间，他喘息呻吟着握住Theseus的肩膀，拉近俯趴在他身上的哥哥，轻吻了一下他的唇瓣。

Theseus心中那一块长久以来的空缺在此时被填满了，他终于得到了他渴望已久的锚，他的弟弟，他的爱人，他的Artemis。

Theseus的手顺着Newt的胯骨绕到他的后腰处，手指滑入臀缝，轻轻触碰那块未经人事的处子之地。Newt紧张地拽了拽被缠绕在他的指尖上的Theseus的发丝，陌生的快感让他感到迷茫，“哥哥……”他轻声呼唤。

Theseus安抚地吻了吻Newt的嘴角，他一手揽在Newt的后腰上将他的腰部轻轻抬起，一手磨蹭着将溅在弟弟小腹上的精液涂到手指上。

手指轻柔地抚摸揉摁着羞涩的穴口，诱哄紧闭的处子之地为他敞开。后穴被手指触碰的轻微痒意像一根羽毛一样掻着Newt的心尖，他轻哼几声，尽力放松身体，试图将哥哥的手指容纳进去，他的脚跟贴在Theseus的腰间摩挲，无言地诉说着自己的渴望和爱欲。

Theseus握住Newt在他腰间捣乱的腿，他先是爱抚着那勾引着他的纤细脚踝，然后，他将还套着白色丝袜的脚趾含入嘴中舔舐逗弄。舌头舔过脚趾带来的痒意和快感让Newt忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，他全身都泛着情欲的红，已经射过一次的阴茎也有了再次勃起的趋势。

扩张，容纳，深入，Theseus尽可能温柔地开拓着Newt紧致的内部，他希望他们的第一次是完美的，他希望Newt能从中获得快感而非痛楚——如果可以，他想要Newt这辈子都不会被痛楚侵扰，他想要Newt永远快乐，愉悦，尽情去做任何他想做的事。

Newt的手抚上哥哥的脸颊，他的眼睛里闪烁着星星点点的耀眼的爱意与情欲，“填满我，Theseus”，他说，“让我属于你，哥哥。”

情欲在一瞬间被燃至最旺，那些依恋，憧憬与爱意在沉重的呼吸间大声呼喊着，他们是如此的相爱，如此的匹配，他们生而注定属于彼此。

Theseus扶着自己的阴茎进入了Newt的体内，火热肠肉的挤压吮吸给他带来了极大的快感，他一边贴在Newt耳边向他诉说长久以来的爱意和渴望，一边缓缓地将阴茎全部操了进去。

他们十指相扣，唇舌相交，身体也紧密地贴合在一起。

待Newt稍微适应了体内那根粗壮的阴茎以后，Theseus才摆动起胯部操干他的弟弟。阴茎推挤着肠肉，操开仍羞涩地收缩着的肠壁，一下又一下地深入Newt的体内，将非凡的快感带给他的弟弟。

越来越快的操干让Newt被顶的一直往上蹭，他只好搂紧了Theseus的肩膀，双腿愈发用力地夹住哥哥的腰。快感如烈焰一般灼烧着他的神经，情热也在他的血管里奔涌翻腾，吞噬着他的理智和清醒。不断收缩的后穴拓印出了那根粗壮阴茎的样子，真诚地反映在Newt的脑海中，激出更多，更深的欲望，让Newt不由自主地扭腰配合Theseus的凶猛操干。

Theseus像是在沙漠中行走了数日才见到一处绿洲的旅人一样，急切又珍惜地操着Newt——他等这一天等了太久了。他一边观察着Newt的表情，一边不断调整阴茎操干的角度，试图找到那个能给Newtd带来强烈快感的触点。

当阴茎的冠状头部狠狠擦过滚烫肠道内一点凸起时，Newt叫了出来。触电般的快感把他的脑子搅成一团糊，他的理智被彻底击碎，眼神也变得迷茫起来，被情欲逼出的泪水将他的眼睛映的雾蒙蒙的，他的后穴更是愈发绞紧。

Theseus立刻加大了对这块敏感软肉操干的力度，他刻意让阴茎的冠状头部狠狠碾过前列腺，操干湿热的肠壁，逼得Newt在快感的鞭挞下，发出高昂的啜泣呻吟声。他时不时还会用阴茎的冠状头部在那块敏感软都上划着圈，然后一下又一下狠狠地顶进Newt的体内，将肠壁操的红肿可怜，只能靠着吮吸收缩来试图讨好他的阴茎，乞求他的怜悯。如此多且激烈的快感让Newt只能啜泣着接受，他已经被这些叠加的快感刺激的快要发疯了，但他不想Theseus停下来，他想要用全身心去感受Theseus。

后穴的热情吮吸也为Theseus带来了没顶的快感，他低声粗喘着，残酷地顶开炙热紧绞的肠壁，用力擦过那块敏感至极的敏感软肉，更加深入地品尝在他身下哑声呻吟的Artemis，用身体的亲密无间确认他们真的属于彼此了。

不断累积的快感让Newt的大脑渐渐空白，当Theseus的阴茎再一次擦过他的前列腺时，他到达极限了。

快感如同炙热烈阳一般吞噬了Newt，他的眼前闪过一道伊甸园般温暖愉悦的白光。Newt哽咽着射了出来，粘稠的精液被射在他和Theseus的小腹上，还有一些则被溅在了淡金色的丝质长裙上——这让Newt看起来愈发情色了。

Newt突如其来的高潮带来的后穴的突然收缩令Theseus一时间没有反应，又或许是因为他和Newt的初次太过美好，他也被那温热的肠壁挤压按摩逼得射了出来。

Newt的大腿根部微微发颤，发软的双腿失去了Theseus的钳制从男人的肩上滑下，他曲着腿躺在床上迷茫地粗喘，心脏像是刚被一头毒角兽追赶了一路那般快速剧烈地跳动。Theseus低头在Newt汗湿的额头上落下一个轻吻，他躺下来，将Newt拥入怀中，用细碎的吻吻去Newt眼角的情欲泪水。

“你是如此的美好，Newt，我的Artemis”，Theseus将被掀至Newt胸口以上的丝质裙子拉了下来，盖住弟弟赤裸的身体，他试图抚平衣服上的皱褶，可显然，在他们激情间被蹂躏得不成样子的裙子不可能这么轻易就恢复成原来丝滑的模样，“无论你是什么样子，我都会爱你，Artemis，所以请不要欺骗我，让我做你的后盾，支持你，守护你。”

“我以为……我以为你不会接受Lily。”Newt缩进了哥哥的怀抱里，他没想到Theseus抱着和他一样的感情，他没想到所有的梦境最终都变成了真实的——Theseus爱他，也爱Lily。

“梅林啊”，Theseus咬了咬Newt的鼻尖，他的弟弟总是能将他的心化成一团糖浆，“我想没有人会不接受Lily的，你知道她有多美吗？”

“不过，”Theseus突然想起了那个试图非礼Newt的男人，他的眉头皱了起来，“以后Lily可以只在我面前出现吗，或者由我陪伴她出席公开场合。”

Newt看上去十分苦恼，他抓住Theseus的食指摩挲，似乎在思考什么。

“Theseus……”

Theseus有些失望，他以为Newt要拒绝他了。

“我可以说你是Lily的男友吗？”Newt躺到Theseus的身上与他额头相抵，他眼里的爱意是那么的明显炙热。

“不，不是男友”，Theseus环抱住他的弟弟，他的爱人，虔诚地吻上那双像是泛着蜜糖一般的柔软唇瓣，“是她的伴侣，她此生注定的爱人。”

end


End file.
